User blog:Overloadxyz/Special Episodes
These episodes are ones which not only provide something new but outright change the very fabric of the game, often for the better. They are episodes which will not soon be forgotten... (edit; 20/12/15) Wafer Wharf definitely qualifies as it introduces a new level type, something which has not been seen since (until some point in world 20 if the files are correct). Sweet Surprise, the episode which celebrated 200 levels. Delicious Drifts is definitely one, not only does it introduce jelly fish and coconut wheels on the board for the first time it also features level 252 (enough said) Pudding Pagoda, which featured the first blocker to take up more than one space. Meringue Moor featured the game's 500th level and inspired Dreamworld. Cereal Sea. ''It features moves and timed levels again for the first time in ages and introduces a new element, which would be the last one introuduced in dreamworld. Crunchy Courtyard, which is the first episode which has no dreamworld counterpart, features the "dreaded" level 666 and features special candies under licorice locks for the first time. Marshmellow Mountains, the game's 50th episode. Caramel Clearing, which features ingredients in marmalade,later inspiring ingredients in licorice locks. 'Candy Calaboose. '''This one's in bold and itallics for a reason. It features lucky candies on the board for the first time, features coconut wheels in non-ingredient levels (a massive addition to the game), contains level 829, which was nigh impossible before it was nerfed, it is currently the only episode where the story character has been changed, it takes place in a prison, the list goes on and on... Gummy Galaxy, the episode in the game which introduced a truely new element (the ufo), the Sugar Drop Feature and locked chocolate were released after this episode but some don't class them as official new elements like the ufo. Minty Meadow (64), it introduced stage play openings and was the first episode to reuse a preivous episode's name. Soda Swamp (66). It was the first episode to feature a candy order level which required candies of a colour which didn't spawn on the board, a great level concept. Caramel Keep, obviously, which contains level 1000. Siberian Sorbet definitely counts as it features locked chocolate (something which was previously only seen in CCSS), and inspired the blocker contest that' was held soon after it was revealed. Bubblegum Hut, since it is a crossover episode (with BWS 2). Pretty much all of world 17 (episode 79 contained Odus as a main character in the episode, only for him to make his final appearance two episodes later and episode 80 contained undoubtably one of the hardest levels ever made). Drizzily Dale, which introduced jelly fish in ingredient levels, thereby mixing up the formula for the game even more. Diamond District, which marks the return of the Bubblegum Troll Brulee Bay, which introduces the evil spawner, after much anticipation. Candied Cliffs, which introduces the most threatening candy bombs (that have just one move!) and is possibly the most difficult episode yet. An alternate version of one level is literally impossible without boosters! Festive Forest and Peppermint Party, this year's Christmas and New Year's episodes. The former also has all 5 level types. Upcoming episodes: Episode 98, which introduces blocker orders. Episode 100, obviously, a milestone episode. Episode 101, a Valentine's Day episode (and the episode that contains the 1500th level). Episode 102, an episode based on a Dreamworld episode! Category:Blog posts